The Black Stallion: The Black's veiw---Chapter 1
by Alsides123
Summary: This is my Story. I was captured. I was taken from my home in Arabia. I was gonna be all alone. Taken to the new world. But this strange Red boy followed me. He is different then all the other humans that see me. I wonder what will happen in the frist part of my story that I tell you. Guess you will just have to read.


_**Chapter 1**_

These men suddenly ran at me, shouting in some foreign human language. They threw ropes on me tying up my muzzle. I screamed in fury, lashing out with my front hooves. Something hit my rear. It stung. Bad. I turned to try to look, but the men wouldn't let me. I felt the pain again. I rushed forward to avoid the feeling. I suddenly sensed myself being inclosed. I ended up rushing into a trailer. I kicked and screamed tearing at the walls of the trailer. I felt the trailer jolt forward. They soon stopped at a dock. They were going to ship me away. No! I can't! I whistled in horror and bucked harder. No! I can't go! They soon managed to get me aboard the ship bucking the whole way. They used the leather stick. That is what they used to hurt my rear earlier.

They tried to put me in a stable. Well I wasn't about to go like some tamed ass going to the circus. I bucked again and again harder than before. I bucked so hard that I felt like my spine was gonna snap in half. Then I heard a gasp of awe and horror. In the corner of my eyes I saw a teenage boy. He had red hair, blue eyes and lots of freckles. They looked like somebody flicked mud on his face. He was about 5'5". He watched, eyes twinkling, as I fought against the men. One of the men, the leader I think, shooed the red boy away. They man with the leather stick struck my rear again. I bolted into the room. Fury filled my whole being.

I tore into the walls and the floor of the stable, feeling satisfaction as pieces of wood flew off the walls and floor. My body was wet and frothing with sweat. I tore at the walls for most of the day, neighing in fury. The strange men stayed outside my stable. As the day dragged on, they finally left. I calmed soon after dark, about an 2 hours after they men left, when most of the people on the ship grew silent. I stuck my head out of the window in my stable door. I looked out at sea, gloomily. It would take me forever to get back home, if ever. I heard the rustle of cloth. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and found myself looking at the red boy.

I just stared at him flaring my nostrils and baring my large teeth for a moment, but only a moment. I should have smelled him! At least sensed his presence. I turned and ran to the back of the stable again, screaming and bucking again. I started ripping at the walls and floor again. I heard the clanking of something on the metal window frame. Then I heard the soft pitter patter of the boys hoofless legs scurrying away. I stayed in the back of the stable untill I calmed down some. I whistled at the window. The red boy left something on it. I went over to the window to see what it was. The red boy left something white on the window frame. It was shaped like a cube. It was kinda a powdery like solid. I sniffed it. It smelled so sweet. I couldn't help but to put it in my mouth. It tasted even sweeter then it smelled. He left 3 of them. I loved them. I looked in the direction that the red boy's footsteps left in. I started thinking maybe not all people are bad.

The red boy started feeding me those sweet cubes every night. Every night I would run screaming and bucking into my stable. I liked him coming by, but I still don't trust him. Then night I realized I was running from a little boy. Way shorter and weaker than me. So one night I didn't run. I hated it. I wanted to run so bad. But I didn't. When The red boy came I whistled at him then turned and looked out at sea. He slowly walked up to me. I couldn't help but bare my teeth at him. He flinched away from me when I bared my teeth. Then he held his hand out closer to me. I thought he might actually hold his hand out at me like I was some kind of tamed ass waiting for a stupid treat. But then he finally,at the last second, rushed his hand forward and put them down on the window frame. I sighed inwardly. Although the boy couldn't see it, I was shaking. I mean, my legs were shaking out of control. I huffed loudly, in a tough like manner, and ate the sweet cubes. The red boy watched with excitement gleaming in his eyes. I never willingly let any other human to get this close to me. The red boy turned quickly and ran off, in the direction he normally goes in. As soon as he left a rain started falling, ever so gently from the dark night sky.

* * *

Characters: The red boy -red hair, blue eyes, lots of freckles. He's about 5'5". Lightly tanned skin. Real name, Alex. I -Black, tall, wild horse. Real name, The Black.

* * *

Hey! This is the first chapter of the first story that I am publishing. Tell me what you think in your reviews. Tell your friends about it. Thnx!


End file.
